This disclosure relates to managing the customization of computer systems.
A computer system may be customized to meet the specific requirements of a user. For example, the customizable parameters in a system may be customized to meet the requirements of a particular country, a particular industry, a particular company, or a particular department in a company so that the system accurately fulfills even highly specialized or localized needs. Examples of system customization include language parameter customization, unit parameter customization (e.g., metric versus English), format parameter customization (e.g., month/day/year versus day/month/year), work process parameter customization, and notation parameter customization.
Although system customization allows a system to meet one or more specific requirements of a user, system customization also complicates operations that span systems with differing customization settings, or the same system at different sites with differing customization settings. For example, if the customization setting of a particular class of data objects in two different systems or at two different sites is different, then data objects from this class may not be directly comparable or transferable.